1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inclination angle adjusting mechanism for changing an angle (inclination angle) of an image pickup device provided in an imaging device such as a digital camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Imaging devices such as digital cameras are generally provided with an inclination angle adjusting mechanism for changing the angle (inclination angle) of an image pickup device relative to an optical axis. This inclination angle can be adjusted by changing the balance among the tightening amounts of a plurality of adjustment screws. This type of inclination angle adjusting mechanism is known in the art as an inclination angle adjusting mechanism in which an image pickup device mounting member to which the image pickup device is mounted is biased in a direction away from a reference member into which the adjustment screws are screwed so that the position of the image pickup device mounting member in the aforementioned direction away from the reference member is defined by the heads of the adjustment screws. However, such a known inclination angle adjusting mechanism is constructed so that the image pickup device is held between screw bearing seats and the heads of the adjustment screws to fix the image pickup device mounting member relative to the reference member in a state where each adjustment screw is screwed into the reference member to the maximum; and accordingly, the range of tightening of each adjustment screw cannot be fully utilized to the limit as an effective range of adjustment of the inclination angle of the image pickup device.